


Milk Tea

by shootystr



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BoyxBoy, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, rochan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootystr/pseuds/shootystr
Summary: Seokwoo is the most popular boy in school, while Chanhee is just a boy that wants to go through high school smoothly, but when he accidentally spills his milk tea all over Seokwoo... Well, things start to change.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. It's not that deep

Kang Chanhee is a 2nd year of high school student, and he can say for sure that he hates high school. The social scale, the way everyone thinks they’re having a blast, the way they could literally kill each other for a university spot, as if that’s all life is about.

And that’s what he’s thinking as he walks at the school’s hallways, calmly sipping his ice milk tea, watching the people talking and acting as if everything is _so_ important. A big tip: it isn’t, they’re just too young to realize it.

Why does Chanhee see it? Because he’s an outcast, watching everyone from the outside, no interest in being part of their adolescence drama. The heartbreaks, the parties, the love, the despair… Everything seems so shallow for him.

It’s not like Chanhee doesn’t have friends, or drama in his life, he does, he just usually doesn’t take it very deeply, he just calmly accepts it. He never had a reason to freak out or act as if something is the end of the world. Life isn’t that deep.

As every school, his school have a very clear social scale, the popular ones are the ones he dislikes the most, Kim Inseong, the number one, the president of the students council, always acting around as the big guy, the one that deserves all the praises, as if he’s going to remain the best once he goes to university, where he’ll be just another smart prick.

Lee Sanghyuk, that boy is annoying as hell, Chanhee would hate to be in the same room as him, he acts like the funny guy, always going around acting as if everyone just _loves_ him, when in fact no one stands his annoying voice and presence. 

Baek Juho is actually a very okay guy, he constantly helps Chanhee’s best friend, Youngkyun, with his music homework and he’s always kind and sweet towards others, which makes his presence in that group very weird in his eyes.

Kim Seokwoo is the one that made that group that popular, a very good looking guy, kind, with a sweet smile, the poor guy can’t even breath that 10 girls and boys gather around him to try getting a shot. Chanhee hates people like Seokwoo, who doesn’t need to try at all, they just get everything they want. He bets that under all his kind guy facade he’s actually a very mean and bitter person.

Chanhee has a couple of friends that share his same mentality and hobbies, Kim Youngkyun, his best friend since elementary school, a very calm and goofy guy that Chanhee shares his thoughts with. Kim Youngbin, the oldest, a guy that stresses more than he should with university applications. And Lee Jaeyoon, a lazy and great cook that constantly sleeps during classes - a hobby that he and Chanhee share, always ending up in detention or needing to make apologies letters to teachers.

He’s knocked out of his thoughts with the school’s bell, warning that the lunch break was over and that he’ll need to go back to classes, a small sigh leaves the boy’s lips as he turns back, accidentally bumping against someone’s chest, causing for his milk tea to spill all over both of their uniforms.

‘’Fuck’’ he says annoyed, looking up at the person he just bumped at - since the person is way taller than him.

‘’Are you okay?’’ Seokwoo says with a soft smile, there is no way he’s not mad at Chanhee, he just stained all of his uniform.

‘’Yeah’’ the boy answers simply, grabbing the ice cubes that fell onto the floor ‘’If you want I can pay for the cleanse’’ he says getting up again and pointing at Seokwoo’s uniform.

The tall dark haired boy laughs it off ‘’I think I’ll adapt to this stained look’’ he makes a pose ‘’How do I look?’’ Chanhee fights the urge to laugh, why should he, they never talked before this moment.

‘’Ridiculous’’ Chanhee says with a soft smile, Seokwoo pouts, pretending to be upset.

‘’Shoot, I thought I was looking handsome covered in milk tea’’ he laughs, making Chanhee to chuckle ‘’Ha, I made you laugh’’ he smiles softly, the smallest roll his eyes, finding funny how the boy is so light with him, not at all how he thought his interaction with the popular boy would end out.

In his mind he always thought that Seokwoo and him talking would go somehow awkward, causing one of them to cringe and never talk to the other again. And that someone would probably be Chanhee, he simply can’t stand awkward social interactions, even though sometimes he’s the awkward one.

‘’I should head to class’’ he whispers with a smile, trying to leave the situation as fastly as he can, before someone spots them talking and his social status goes from invisible to visible.

‘’Me too’’ Seokwoo says, swinging himself with his feet, his hands on his pockets, not leaving, and neither is Chanhee.

‘’Aren’t you going to go?’’ the boy asks, the situation is starting to be uncomfortable to him.

‘’Right, see you around’’ he smiles awkwardly before leaving, Chanhee finds it weird the way he acted, but he doesn’t pay much attention to it as he makes his way to class.

♡

**Youngkyun:** Hey, Chanhee, tell me you made notes at math class

**Chanhee:** Do I look like the type of person that makes class notes?

**Youngkyun:** No

**Chanhee:** Exactly

**Youngbin:** What’s the subject? I still have notes from last year.

**Youngkyun:** I dunno

**Youngbin:** …

**Jaeyoon:** Just close your eyes, choose an answer with you finger and go for it

**Youngkyun:** No way that works

**Jaeyoon:** I passed didn’t I

**Chanhee:** That’s a good point

**Jaeyoon:** Exactly

**Youngbin:** Please don’t follow his example and study

**Youngkyun:** I’m trying, but I slept today, I was too tired from my music lessons

**Jaeyoon:** Then stop studying until late?

**Youngkyun:** I can’t, Juho-hyung works until late, it’s the only time he has

**Chanhee:** That’s why I don’t study at all, my sleep is way too precious

**Youngbin:** There isn’t no correlation, you can sleep properly AND study

**Chanhee:** Nope, that’s impossible

Chanhee chuckles at his conversation with his friends as he walks out of school, he usually goes home with his friends, but as all of them had clubs and he didn’t, he is coming home alone today. The breeze of the winter makes him shiver, he sighs, making a small smoke come out of his mouth. He looks around, seeing the students running towards each other, laughing and hugging.

Some couples were even making out, laying against each other at the walls of the school. Chanhee looks up, seeing the sun hidden behind a big cloud that reminds him of a dinosaur, the resemblance makes him grab his phone to take a picture and send to his friends, until a hand enters his camera vision. He lowers the device to see a tall figure standing in front of him.

‘’Hey’’ Seokwoo says, a smile on his lips. Chanhee takes a few seconds looking at the tall boy face, he is indeed quite good-looking, the way his lips curve on a perfect smiles along with his eyes, his hair well styled making his face more harmonic, the only flaw Chanhee could spot is that he’s so tall that his neck actually hurt from looking at him.

‘’Hey’’ he responds softly ‘’Can you leave, I want to take a picture of the cloud’’ Chanhee asks and Seokwoo gives a step back, letting the boy take the picture and he immediately sends it to his friends.

_Chanhee sent a picture_

**Chanhee:** Look guys, I went back in time and saw a dinosaur

**Youngkyun:** Lmao are you a kid?

**Jaeyoon:** Cool

**Youngbin:** Aww Chanhee you’re so cute

**Chanhee:** Why?

**Youngbin:** Nothing

**Youngkyun:** Because you act like a kid hahaha

**Jaeyoon:** Let him be Kyun

**Youngkyun:** I’m his best friend, let me make fun of him

**Youngkyun:** I have this right

**Youngbin:** U don’t

**Youngkyun:** Y’all didn’t say that when he laughs at me 

**Jaeyoon:** Because he’s cute

**Youngkyun:** Not fair

Chanhee puffs his cheeks with annoyance, he just wanted to share something nice with his friends. He’s not cute, when he looks at himself in the mirror he sees someone cool and slightly good looking, not cute at all. His gaze goes to Seokwoo that it’s still staring at him.

‘’What?’’ he asks, rolling his eyes.

‘’Nothing’’ Seokwoo laughs.

‘’You keep laughing’’ Chanhee says, annoyed ‘’Am I that funny?’’ Seokwoo bends his head to the side with interest.

‘’No, you’re just adorable’’.

‘’I’m not really’’ he says, _cute cute cute_ , he hates being called that.

Chanhee starts walking and Seokwoo accompanies him ‘’You don’t like being adorable?’’.

‘’No, and I hate being stalked as well’’ he points to Seokwoo, referring to him following him.

‘’I actually live around here so I’m not stalking you’’ Seokwoo says, his expression calm and soft, Chanhee wonders if he ever acted angry or if he could be angry at all, considering his historic of being a cool and calm dude.

‘’I see’’ he says simply, they walk together for quite a while until Seokwoo stops, causing for the smaller to stop as well ‘’What?’’

‘’This one looks like you’’ he points at a cloud on the sky, Chanhee looks at him with a weird expression.

‘’No it doesn’t’’ he says ‘’You can’t see people in clouds’’.

Seokwoo looks at him with a bright smile ‘’I can see you though’’ he says calmly, starting to do a drawing in the air with his hand, towards the cloud ‘’The cute eyes, the sloppy hair, he grumpy smile’’ he laughs ‘’and your adorable nose’’ then he turns back to Chanhee ‘’You’’.

Chanhee feels his cheeks burning from the other’s smile, he doesn’t know why but the whole situation is making flustered ‘’Whatever, you’re seeing things’’ he says, starting to walk again, soon Seokwoo runs after him, fastly catching up since he has longer legs than the smaller.

‘’Can I have your number?’’ he asks.

‘’Why?’’ Chanhee makes a weird face to Seokwoo’s question, confused why the popular guy wants the number of the person that spilled milk tea all over him.

‘’Because’’ Seokwoo shrugs simply ‘’You’re cute’’ he smiles, making Chanhee's heart beat slightly faster, which he hates.

‘’No’’ he says rolling his eyes ‘’That’s a crappy reason’’.

‘’Hmm’’ Seokwoo makes a noise as if he’s thinking ‘’What about I pay you another milk tea? As you lost yours earlier because of me’’ Chanhee stops and looks at the other confused.

‘’Are you dumb? I was the one that bumped into you, you shouldn’t pay me shit’’ he says with an annoyed expression.

‘’Then what about you make it up to me by giving me your number?’’ his smile is wilder, he bends over to face Chanhee directly. The smaller blushes with the eye contact and dodge his gaze towards the street.

‘’Okay’’ he says finally, grabbing Seokwoo’s phone and putting his number on it.

‘’Thank you!’’ he says with a funny jump that makes Chanhee chuckles, he stops in front of a house ‘’Right on time, I see you tomorrow’’ Seokwoo says with a wave, Chanhee waves back slightly as he watches the tall boy enter his house.

♡

**Seokwoo:** Hi! Goodnight, I hope you sleep well.

Chanhee stares at the boy’s text with awe, how did he end up with the number of the most popular and desired boy at his school? It’s so weird to him. It’s not that deep, though, it’s just a text from a boy probably just trying to befriend him. It’s not like he never went through this before with his other friends.

He can admit that something about Seokwoo is off and weird to him, the way he’s always smiling looks fake and the way he was so calm about his uniform being full of stains made the boy feel a bit creeped out. But other than that, he seems like a nice person to have around.

If you don’t consider the whole attention he brings with him, as well.

**Chanhee:** Goodnight!

He answers simply, turning off his device and staring at his ceiling, he can’t wait for high school to be over, so he can find a job, move out and have a boring adulthood. He doesn’t expect to live big romances or to have a very interesting life, he just wants to live comfortably and happily. Being that alone or with someone else, he’ll have his friends, so alone he probably won’t be.

He closes his eyes and turns to the side, somewhere on his head he actually looks forward to the next day, even though he can’t quite figure out why. Whatever the reason is, he must rest for now...


	2. lovely small boy

Seokwoo walks excitedly towards his school, he’s not usually the type of boy that gets excited at studying or seeing the same faces everyday. To be honest his last days were pretty bad, his parents are fighting a lot and two of his friends have been a little awkward towards each other, and since his other friend is always busy… He’s been a bit alone.

But yesterday he had a pleasant surprise when a lovely small boy bumped into him, he saw Chanhee sometimes already, around Youngkyun, the boy his best friend, Juho, helps occasionally. And he always found the small boy extremely adorable and beautiful, but he never had the nerves to talk with him.

Until he spilled milk tea all over him, and at first, Seokwoo confessed, he felt a bit annoyed and angry, but once he saw the panic expression on the smallest face, and the way he was blushing… Every bit of annoyance and sadness he was feeling, suddenly disappeared.

He grabs his phone, looking at the text of goodnight the other sent him the night before, and yeah, it was a short text… But made his heart flutter and he even smiled wildly, as he’s doing right now.

‘’Seokwoo’’ he hears someone calling him as he reaches the school’s gate, he turns back to see the small figure running towards him, the way Chanhee’s face is red, his hair stuck on his forehead because of the sweat… He looks gorgeous. ‘’Your wallet fell off’’ the boy says as soon as he reaches the tall boy, out of breath, he extends his hand with the wallet to him, who takes it with a smile.

‘’Thank you’’ he says, watching as Chanhee catches his breath, fighting the urge to put his hands on the smallest cheek and pinch them.

‘’You should pay more attention’’ the small makes an annoyed expression, well, he’s always with an annoyed expression. ‘’I kept calling you but you didn’t hear’’ he says with a shrug as they walk in the school. Chanhee looks around as his cheeks start burning from embarrassment.

‘’What's wrong?’’ Seokwoo asks with a soft tone as he opens his backpack and stores his wallet in a safe place, and not in his back pocket as usual.

‘’Nothing, uhhh, I’ll go to class, bye’’ and then he runs off, leaving Seokwoo alone in the middle of the hallways. That boy’s attitude is weird, but the tallest is weirder for finding him super cute as he does so.

The tall boy considers going after the smallest when he’s approached by his friends, Sanghyuk and Juho, they seem to be arguing about something as they reach Seokwoo. ‘’Ya, Seok, tell Juho!’’ Sanghyuk practically screams, getting everyone’s attention as always.

‘’Tell him what?’’ he asks with an amused smile as they walk together to class.

‘’That I’m not into Inseong?’’ the curly haired boy says rolling his eyes, Seokwoo isn’t quite sure why he’s saying that. Probably because Inseong and him are a bit awkward lately? But he never saw anything that hints that Sanghyuk likes the older.

‘’I don’t know, are you?’’ Seokwoo says softly, sitting on his desk, Sanghyuk sits in front of him and Juho by his side. 

‘’Of course not’’ Sanghyuk says with a pout ‘’Ridiculous of you to think that, we’re just friends’’.

Juho opens his mouth to reply to the boy, but as the teacher enters the class, he remains quiet and the subject ends there. To be honest, it would be nice if Sanghyuk and Inseong started dating, they’re both quite matchable, and in Seokwoo’s opinion, Inseong could work the messy boy out.

But also it could harm their friendship, so it’s probably complicated to them.

 **Juho:** You seem different.

Seokwoo raises his eye from the phone and looks at his friend next to him, the blonde boy seems absorbed into the class, probably texting Seokwoo under the desk, the tall boy sighs, Juho is so skilled. Since they were kids the blonde boy had this musical talent and skills, knowing what he loves since always, that’s a true gift.

Until today, almost graduating, and Seokwoo has no idea what he wants for his future, he always thought a lot about it, but he never figured it out. Maybe he’ll do something related to business like his father… Or something with economy like his mom… He doesn’t want to be like them. But as he doesn’t know exactly what he wants or likes… It’s better than nothing.

 **Seokwoo:** What do you mean?

 **Juho:** You were sad…

 **Juho:** Today you seem happier.

 **Seokwoo:** I guess…

 **Seokwoo:** Maybe I just got used to my parents fighting.

 **Juho:** Seok… You can sleep at my house if you want.

 **Juho:** My mom wouldn’t mind.

 **Seokwoo:** I don’t want to be a bother for you or her.

 **Seokwoo:** I’m fine honestly…

 **Seokwoo:** I met someone.

 **Juho:** Oh?

 **Juho:** Who’s the lucky girl?

Seokwoo bites his lip as he looks at the text, the teacher seems busy explaining something he’ll probably have to study better later. Juho seems to be paying attention, he’s probably just good at multitasking.

He’s not mad nor upset that Juho assumed that the someone is a girl, Seokwoo has his quota of girls around him, probably because of his looks and kindness… He also never mentioned that he’s bisexual to his friends, maybe he was afraid of being judged?

Sanghyuk came out two years ago when he started dating a boy, his family didn’t take it very well, but considering his outgoing personality, soon everyone was just… Used to it. Juho and Inseong accepted well, but they never mentioned their sexualities as well, so Seokwoo didn’t.

But now he could correct his friend, say that it’s a boy and that he’s not straight. But he didn’t.

 **Seokwoo:** I won’t tell hahah.

 **Seokwoo:** She’s so cute, I've seen her for a while already but we talked for the first time yesterday.

 **Juho:** Ohh, that’s adorable, I’m happy for you Seok.

 **Juho:** Just don’t forget to introduce her to us!

 **Seokwoo:** Sure.

♡

Somehow Seokwoo managed to pay attention to the other classes during the day, of course his mind dozed off a couple times, thinking about his parents and Chanhee… Talking about the small boy, Seokwoo sees him at the gate talking with a blue-haired boy, who the tall boy never saw before.

He approaches Chanhee, so he can ask if he wants to walk home together with him.

‘’I like you’’ the blue-haired boy says, in this moment Seokwoo freezes, his heart sinks inside his chest. He feels his eyes tearing up, why? He knows he has some kind of feelings towards Chanhee, but he feels like, somehow, right now, he’ll lose him.

The small boy scratches the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable ‘’I…’’ he tries to say, his cheeks red with embarrassment, he looks around, then he sees Seokwoo and smiles, as if he had a great idea.

He probably didn’t noticed that Seokwoo was with a terrified expression, the fear of losing Chanhee way before they can start having even a friendship, hurt him like fucking hell.

Not because he’s in love with Chanhee. But because he’s been feeling so tired and alone, the way the smallest is a breath of fresh air, makes him feel like everything he feels so worried is… Nothing.

‘’I’m sorry Taeyang’’ Chanhee says with a sweet smile ‘’I have a boyfriend’’ both the blue-haired boy and Seokwoo open their eyes with surprise, they never saw the grumpy boy with someone besides their friends, since when he had someone?

‘’W-Who?’’ Seokwoo notices that the Taeyang boy is crying, he probably took so much courage to confess to Chanhee, and being rejected must feel terrible.

‘’Him’’ Chanhee’s cheeks are red like tomatoes as he points directly to Seokwoo, the gate is still packed with students that stare at Seokwoo wish shock. Including one of his best friends, Kim Inseong. 

‘’Is this true?’’ Inseong asks to Seokwoo, who doesn’t know what to say, his eyes analyze Chanhee’s face, the boy seems to be panicking and his gaze towards the tall boy is completely desperate. This is getting messier… And Seokwoo isn’t sure if he should allow them to be.

‘’Yes’’ he says with a soft smile, the pain inside his heart slowly fading as Chanhee’s face fills up with relief. In this moment Seokwoo realizes that he could do anything to see the small boy happy.

If he isn’t happy, at least he can make someone else happy.

‘’Oh… I’m sorry sunbae’’ Taeyang bows to Seokwoo ‘’I didn’t know’’ his eyes are still filled with tears, but he leaves without saying anything else.

Inseong is still staring at Seokwoo, probably thinking what he could say, but he’s never allowed to since Chanhee pulls the tall boy towards the exit, eager to leave that crowded place. As soon as they’re far from everyone Chanhee screams with frustration, Seokwoo stares at him with curiosity.

‘’Why?’’ he asks towards the tall boy ‘’I’m so stupid, why I couldn’t just reject him?’’ he screams again, his expression is confused and angry ‘’I hate this’’ he says, sitting on the sidewalk, followed by the tall boy that sits next to him.

‘’What?’’ Seokwoo asks softly, he tries his best to not demonstrate how hurt he still feels. For being used as an escape, for seeing Chanhee so easily saying he’s with the taller, as if it’s okay since they have nothing for real… How seeing that boy confessing made him worry if maybe Chanhee would have so many other options, that he would never want a tall boy drowned with dramas.

‘’I don’t like the attention’’ his eyes meet with Seokwoo’s ‘’By that little scene… Fuck, fuck, fuck’’ he closes his eyes ‘’People will think I date you’’ the way he says that makes it seem like Seokwoo is the worst person in earth to date. What makes the tall boy close his eyes as well, but to avoid crying ‘’No offense Seokwoo, but you’re so popular… I’m not a fan of the attention’’.

‘’Non taken’’ he says with a low voice, to avoid the other to hear the way his heart is broken by it.

‘’How could that boy like me?’’ he asks, his tone is of annoyance ‘’I’m nobody and above it all’’ he continues ‘’I never talked to him’’ his eyes express disgust. Seokwoo swallows dryly.

‘’Maybe you should’ve given him a chance, that’s how love starts’’ he says, every word making his heart heavier.

‘’Love?’’ Chanhee asks as he rolls his eyes ‘’Love doesn’t exist’’.

Seokwoo raises an eyebrow ‘’How can you be so sure? You’re only 17’’ he says with a sour laugh ‘’Love is beautiful’’.

‘’As if you would know’’ the small boy teases the tall one.

‘’I do’’ Seokwoo says staring at the boy, his black hair is flying with the wind, his eyes are small by his annoyed expression, and his lips pressed on a fine line… Why is he so charming and beautiful?

‘’Really?’’ Chanhee says, doubting the taller words, but then he nods as if everything makes sense ‘’You are indeed very popular’’ he shrugs ‘’I bet you have like… Ten girls to kiss every week’’. His words make Seokwoo laugh, the way he sees the older is so funny, as if he’s a womanizer, as if since he’s popular he’s going to hook up with people all the time. ‘’Why you’re laughing’’ he grows ‘’I’m not joking’’.

‘’I have indeed kissed some people’’ he says with a soft smile ‘’But not everyday, all week’’ he laughs ‘’And only if I feel attracted by them’’.

Chanhee seems surprised by the tall boy’s words ‘’Seems like everyone is so worried about kissing… And sex’’ he lays on the ground, his eyes focusing on the clouds. ‘’I never felt the need, you know?’’ he continues talking ‘’Of kissing, sex or even dating’’ he shrugs ‘’All my friends talk about their first kiss, first experiences’’ he laughs dryly ‘’I don’t even see why it’s so good or interesting’’.

Seokwoo bends to stare at Chanhee, their eyes connected, the small boy smiles awkwardly as Seokwoo smiles softly at him ‘’You never had your first kiss?’’ he asks simply.

‘’No’’ Chanhee answers, swallowing dryly.

‘’Why?’’ Seokwoo asks, honestly curious about the other’s thoughts.

‘’I just… Never gave too much thought, honestly’’ Chanhee says, his eyes drifting from Seokwoo’s eyes to his lips, as if wondering how to kiss. The taller notices his gaze, but he doesn’t want to do anything or even suggest it.

Not because he doesn’t want to. He does. But because he wants things to go by slowly. ‘’Then keep doing you’’ Seokwoo says, straightening up.

‘’How is it?’’ Chanhee asks, still observing the clouds that slowly go through the sky, probably trying to find formats in them.

‘’Kissing?’’

‘’Yeah.’’

‘’Good’’ Seokwoo smiles ‘’But only if you do with someone you like’’ he completes, trying to avoid saying something that might make Chanhee go out kissing random people just to see if it's good.

‘’But I don’t like anyone’’.

‘’Then don’t kiss’’ Seokwoo says simply, but the boy gets up, a pout forming in his lips.

‘’But I’m curious now’ the tall boy analyzes the smallest expression, he seems curious, anxious and slightly angry. Seokwoo wonders why the other seems so anxious to do something he never felt the need before. Well, they’re both teens and teens tend to change their mind quickly.

Seokwoo smiles, he bends and kisses Chanhee fastly, just a small lip to lip connection, the small one opens his eyes in surprise ‘’Now you don’t need to be curious anymore’’ he laughs, getting up.

‘’You just stole my first kiss!’’ Chanhee says, hitting Seokwoo’s leg weakly.

‘’I’m sorry’’ the tall one says, but he continues to laugh, Chanhee gets up as well.

‘’At least now I don’t need to try again’’ Seokwoo’s smiles fades.

‘’Why? You didn’t like it?’’ he asks, honestly worried.

‘’It was ok?’’ Chanhee says with a worried expression ‘’But I don’t know’’ he shrugs ‘’Maybe because I don’t have feelings for you?’’ he asks Seokwoo, who just nods, dodging his gaze so the other don’t see his upset tears.

‘’Probably’’ he answers finally, starting to walk home, followed by the other.

‘’It’s nice to walk home with you’’ Chanhee smiles ‘’Even though you’re annoying and too tall’’ he laughs ‘’You’re not that bad’’ Seokwoo smiles softly to the other ‘’I hope we can be friends’’ Chanhee says finally and the tall boy nods, his emotions hidden behind a soft smile.

♡

Seokwoo is laying on bed, his headphones on, full volume. He just doesn’t want to keep hearing his parents arguing, the dishes breaking as his father tosses them against his mother as she burns his clothes up. Such a healthy relationship…

Once he arrived his mom asked him what he wanted to eat, she is kind and nice when they’re alone, unlike his father who is more strict, even though both of them clearly love Seokwoo a lot… They don’t love each other anymore.

He still remembers when he was smaller and his parents were so loving and caring with each other, they were so happy, but now… He’s not sure. It’s weird to think that maybe love has a validation moment, where it fades, it’s scary.

Chanhee’s words still spins inside the tall boy’s head, the way he casually said he didn’t feel shit, the way he acted like Seokwoo’s kiss was just a try out and that it’s not a big deal… Maybe they’re becoming friends, but Seokwoo doesn’t want that.

 **Inseong:** Seokwoo, are you up?

 **Seokwoo:** Yeah.

 **Inseong:** Why didn't you tell us? 

**Inseong:** That you’re gay?

 **Inseong:** You know we would accept you. And the fact you have a boyfriend? What the hell?

 **Seokwoo:** Please don’t tell the others…

 **Inseong:** If you don’t want I won’t… But it's not like all school knows by now.

 **Seokwoo:** We’re not actually dating.

 **Seokwoo:** And I’m bi…

 **Inseong:** Why did he lie then?

 **Seokwoo:** To get rid of the confession.

 **Inseong:** He’s using you, don’t let him.

 **Seokwoo:** Hahaha

 **Inseong:** I’m serious Seokwoo!

 **Seokwoo:** I like him, Inseong…

 **Seokwoo:** I can’t say no to him.

 **Inseong:** Wow, that’s even worse, how can he play with your feelings?

 **Seokwoo:** He doesn’t know.

 **Inseong:** Right, because you don’t give him love eyes and repeatedly say he’s cute like all the other times you liked someone?

 **Seokwoo:** Maybe he doesn’t want to see.

 **Seokwoo:** I kissed him today.

 **Seokwoo:** And he said ‘I hope we can become friends’

 **Inseong:** Fuck.

 **Seokwoo:** Yeah.

 **Inseong:** Seokwoo, you need to stop seeing him…

 **Inseong:** If he doesn’t like you back, isn’t healthy, I worry about you.

 **Seokwoo:** Don’t worry Inseong, I’ll be fine.

 **Inseong:** I don’t think you’ll.

Seokwoo doesn’t reply to his friend, he only closes his eyes, the song blasting in his head. Funny how he felt so jealous of the Taeyang boy earlier, but he’s an actual coward, he should’ve said that he likes Chanhee, but now they’ll be friends. And it’ll be too late for him.

At least, being his friend, he’ll be able to forever be by his side, since love has an expiration date, while friendship doesn’t.


End file.
